


Clearing horizon

by Fangirl_67



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_67/pseuds/Fangirl_67
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 OF YOUNG JUSTICE!Jason saw Dick and things started to come back to him. At first he couldn’t make sense of it but this started to get clearer and then he remembered. Not everything but enough. He wanted to be angry and he was. But something scratched at his head and he couldn’t ignore it. Talia and Bruce had a son and he was on that island. And Jason knew he has to get him out.EDIT: this will have multiple chapters. for some reason it wasn't showing that before but its fixed now.





	Clearing horizon

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I finish watching episode six of young justice this started forming in my head. Even though I’m pretty sure this has been done before this is my take on it.

Red made his way down the hall of the complex. He'd been on Infinity island for as long as he could remember and he knew this maze of corridors better than he knew himself. But to be fair he didn't know himself very well. He'd been here for sometime now and he still knew nothing of his life before he came here. It was hard trying to figure out who he was when he had orders to fulfill and he just felt like an empty shell, just going through the motions. Like now.

 

He was headed on a mission. It was not his first and he doubted it would be his last. A shipment had been taken from one of  Ra's al Ghul’s old warehouses. Like most of his things it was a rare item, specifically one of the ingredients for tar. While Ra’s did profit from the creation of meta-humans he  preferred not to do it with his stolen goods. Red was tasked with retrieving said stolen goods.  

 

But before he did that he had one stop to make. There were few things that he loved and brought him joy. He wasn't complaining. They treated him well here, gave him food, a place to live, a purpose. He just couldn't find it in himself to feel happy. At least most of the time. 

 

He walked to the end of the hall and pushed a door open. It was late at night and he knew no one was around. He stepped into the small room lit only by the moon. Quietly he moved to the right where a bassinet lay. He peered inside and was relieved to find a small baby sleeping inside. Red smiled softly, this was what brought him the most joy. He reached in and brushed a finger on the babes cheek. His eyes fluttered open and his emerald eyes locked with Reds. If it were anyone else there would be tears, but he never cried when it was Red.   

 

“Hi Damian.” he whispered to the baby. Red didn't talk much but he liked talking to Damian. He always felt a familiarity with the baby. Maybe that’s why he was so drawn to him. He once accidentally called Damian Bruce. He had no idea why but the look on Talia's face made it so he'd never call him that again. 

 

“I have to go but I promise to spend more time when I get back.” he wasn't exactly sworn off from seeing him but he could tell Ra’s did not approve. He prefered these secret moments anyway.

 

Quietly Red left the nursery and went on his mission. 

____

 

“Alright team, there’s a meta-human trafficking sight in Detroit. We’ll be landing there shortly. You know the drill, get in, save the kids, destroy the place.” Nightwing glanced around at his new team. Even though some of them were new to this they had been doing well. This sight was a smaller one and he didn't think there would be to much trouble. That's why he only brought along Tigress, Halo, and Geo-Force.

 

Nightwing landed the bio ship about a block away and hid it. M’gann had been letting them use it, especially since a couple of the members were living in it. They got out and stealthily made there way to the sight. It wasn't as well hidden as Bedlam but that didn't mean I’d be easy to get in. Nightwing went ahead of the group and started to hack the security.   

 

They moved past the now dead camras and entered the building.

 

On top of the building across from the one they just entered Red watched hidden by the darkness. This could be a problem he thought. Maybe he could let them do his job but then what if they destroy the shipment. He'd have to go in and if he had to fight them then so be it.

____

 

Nightwing creeped along the wall, he got to the end and peered around the corner. He saw a five guards with guns and a few scientists. They were more serious here. Apparently word had been getting around that people were destroying metahuman rings. 

 

He signaled for the others to follow his lead. He jumped around the corner and attacked the guard closest to him. The others started shooting and Halo put up a shield to protest them. Tigress moved to take out two others as Geo went to rescue some kids. As Nightwing took down the one another came up behind him. Nightwing elbowed him in the face then hit his head with an escrima stick. Halo took out the last guy with a blast. Tigress was helping the kids escape and Geo was destroying the pods. 

 

Nightwing moved to put explosives on some crates when he turned and came face to face with one of the ninjas from Infinity island. He was so surprised to find him here that he didn't block the kick to his stomach. He keeled over but recovered fast enough to give the next blow. He aimed his escrima stick for the Red ninjas side. He blocked it and pulled out a Katana. Nightwing backed up some so that he could get in a better fighting stance. The Red ninja lunged at him with his katana raised. He swept his katana down and Nightwing blocked it with his escrima sticks. 

 

All of a sudden there was an explosion or a crash and they were both thrown across the floor. Nightwing looked up to see what happened. A man stood over them. He was over six feet tall, his features were hidden by a silver metal covering his body. Behind him was a hole in the wall where he had crashed through. He lifted his fists and Nightwing barely avoided them as they came crashing down. 

 

He jumped to the side and had no time to react before the metal man had his hand wrapped around Nightwings throat. He was a lot stronger than him and he couldn't loosen the grip no matter how hard he fought. He couldn't breath and his vision was starting to get blurry. He’d pass out soon and if he keep this tight grip he’d be dead. 

 

All of a sudden the Red ninja jumped up into the air with his katana raised. His katana came down on the man's head and it didn't do very much damage but he did let go of Nightwing. He was left gasping for air but at least he'd live. The metal man wheeled around and smacked red which sent him flying into a wall. 

 

Lava shot out at he man as Geo-Force joined the fight. Tigress ran to Nightwings side. 

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yah, i'll be alright.” he looked towers where Red had been thrown to but he was gone. He had saved him. Why?

 

The fight ended quickly and they finished doing what they came to do. 

____

 

Red leaned against the alley wall. His side hurt like hell. That guy, Grayson, who was he? And how did Red know his name. 

 

He had followed them in with no intent on dealing with them and just getting the shipment. But instead he came to face with the blue boy and for some reason he really wanted to hug him. Instead he kicked him in the stomach. 

 

And then when the meta had crashed through the wall and almost killed Grayson, he all of a sudden couldn't bare to see him hurt. So he attacked the large man which was a stupid move because he was tossed into a brick wall and now has some broken ribs and possibly a concussion. 

 

His head was fussy. He was having a hard time seeing and these goggles didn't help. He tore them off and they clustered on the ground. He moved to sit on the crate hed taken from the building as he was starting to feel woosy. He moved his mask down. 

 

Then everything started to clear. The fog that had been over his mind started to lift. He started to remember things. 

 

Grayson. Dick grayson. 

 

He remembered now.  

 

He was not Ra's al Ghul’s lackey. He was Jason Todd. 


End file.
